1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a window seal assembly for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a sealing member of the window seal assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various window seal assemblies for motor vehicles are known in the art. These assemblies typically include multiple sealing members such as a header profile, post profiles, an outer belt profile, and molds (corner and end molds). Window seal assemblies must provide a robust weatherseal and enhance vehicle acoustics. In order provide a robust weatherseal and enhance vehicle acoustics, suppliers have designed complex, multi-material header profiles and other window seal members. The materials used to form such window seal members are typically elastomeric materials which can fade and/or discolor and even leach out oil and other chemicals over time and exposure to various environmental conditions. As such, although functional, these prior art window seal members are not always aesthetically pleasing, e.g., do not provide a uniform appearance when viewed from an exterior of the vehicle and/or do not maintain a uniform appearance over time.
Accordingly, manufacturers of window seal assemblies and the sealing members thereof go through great lengths to assure that their window seal assemblies and the window seal members thereof provide a uniform appearance when viewed from an exterior of the vehicle. For example, manufacturers have designed window seal members which are manufactured, typically by an extrusion and/or molding process and, once formed, each particular window seal member, such as a header profile, is spray coated with a composition that provides a uniform appearance when viewed from an exterior of the vehicle. Such spray processes require significant capital investment, additional process and drying time, and can only be applied in minimal thicknesses unless coated multiple times.
Accordingly, there exists a need for window seal assemblies and window seal members thereof that are economical to produce, provide a robust weatherseal, enhance vehicle acoustics, are aesthetically pleasing and do not fade or discolor over time and upon exposure to various environmental conditions.